vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Stefan, Katherine und Damon
Das ist die Beziehung zwischen der Vampirin/Doppelgängerin, Katherine Pierce, Dem Vampir Damon Salvatore und dem Vampir Stefan Salvatore. Stefan und Damon sind Brüder, Katherine hatte etwas mit beiden. Katherine ging 1864 eine Beziehung mit den beiden Salvatore Brüdern Stefan und Damon ein. Als erstes ging sie mit Stefan eine Beziehung, als Damon aus dem Krieg zurückkehrte, hatte sie auch mit ihm eine Beziehung. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie ein Vampir. Auch sie war die jenige, die die beiden Brüder schlussendlich in Vampire verwandelte. Als sie in "Die Rückkehr" nach 145 Jahren zurückkehrte, sagte sie Damon, dass sie ihn nie geliebt hat und dass sie immer Stefan geliebt habe. In der Folge "Die Homecoming-Party" sagte sie zu Stefan, dass sie beide geliebt habe. Doch (im Gegensatz zu Elena, die Damon mehr geliebt hat als Stefan) liebte Katherine Stefan mehr als Damon. Katherine wird in Verbindung mit Damon "Datherine" genannt und mit Stefan "Steferine". 1864 thumb|leftStefan lernte Katherine kennen, als sie gerade am Salvatore Hause ankam. Damon brachte einen Football mit und wollte mit Stefan Football spielen, gerade als er fragte, wie die Regeln seien, kam Katherine und fragt: "Wer braucht Regeln?" Sie fragte, ob sie mitspielen könne, doch Stefan sagte, dass sie sich verletzen könnte und dass Damon sehr hart spiele. Sie entgegnete darauf, dass sie glaube, dass er noch härter spiele, nahm ihm den Ball weg und rannte weg. Stefan stand noch verdattert da, doch Damon sagte zu ihm: "Was thumbstehst du hier herum? Das Mädchen möchte eindeutig erobert werden. Wenn du es nicht tust mach ich´s!" Damon rannte ihr hinterher, Stefan kam kurz danach hinterher. Damon kam von der U.S. Army zurück, denn er wollte sich lieber amüsieren. Katherine war darüber glücklich, denn jetzt hatte sie beide Salvatore Brüder da, die sie unterhielten. Katherine brauchte jemanden, der sie zum Gründerball begleitete, als sich beide zur Verfügung stellten, war sie amüsiert und fragte aus Spaß: "Wie soll ich mich nur je entscheiden?". Schließlich entschied sie sich aber doch für Stefan. Nach dem Tanz brachte Stefan sie zu ihrem Zimmer, machte ihr eine Liebeserklärung und küsste sie. Nach dem Kuss sagte sie, sie müsse in ihr Zimmer. Als er fragte, ob er sie verärgert habe, sagte sie, dass er sie nur überrascht hatte. Auf eine gute Weise. Als sie in ihr Zimmer kam, fand sie Damon vor, der sie stürmisch küsste. Sie sagte, er solle gehen mit dem Vorwand, dass sie müde sei. Damon wollte aber nicht gehen, sodass sie ihn manipulierte das zu tun. Als sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer war, fasste sie sich an die Lippen und dachte froh an den Kuss und Stefans Liebeserklärung. thumb|left|212px|Katherine beißt Stefan.Beim Sex mit Stefan brach ihre wahre Natur zum Vorschein und sie biss Stefan das erste Mal. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Stefan mit einer Wunde auf und hatte schreckliche Angst. Sie manipulierte ihn, denn sie hatte eine Zukunft geplant, für sich, Stefan und Damon. Sie hatte beide Salvatore Brüder manipuliert, es niemandem zu sagen um wahrscheinlich für immer so weiter zu machen. Katherine wusste, dass George Lockwood wusste, was sie war und mache einen Deal mit ihm. Sie gab ihm, was er wollte und er half ihr, aus der Stadt zu fliehen. Katherine führte ihre Affäre mit beiden Brüdern weiter. Damon war verliebt in Katherine und trank freiwillig ihr Blut. Pearl, eine Freundin von Katherine, wusste das mit den Salvatore Brüdern und riet Katherine davon ab, aber Katherine störte es nicht. Stefan und Damon wussten, dass Vampire in der Stadt gejagt wurden und, wenn das mit Katherine herauskommen würde, sie gepfählt worden wäre. Doch Stefan dachte darüber nach es seinem Vater, Giuseppe Salvatore, zu erzählen. Er meinte, er würde es verstehen und Katherine nicht töten. Doch Damon riet ihm davon ab, er wusste es besser. Damon wollte, dass Katherine sicher ist und holte sich von Stefan das Versprechen, dass er seinem Vater nichts verriet. Doch Stefan ging trotzdem zu Guisepppe Salvatore und wollte ihn davon überzeugen, dass Vampire nicht so schlimm seien. Doch der war davon überzeugt, dass Vampire böse seien und an ihnen nichts Gutes ist. Er gab Stefan ein Getränk, in dem er Eisenkraut gemischt hatte. Stefan trank es und wusste nicht, was in diesem Getränk ist. Katherine wollte Stefan noch einmal sehen, denn sie wusste, dass an diesem Abend die Treibjagd auf die Vampire stattfinden wird. thumb|left|Katherine merkt das Eisenkraut.Katherine biss Stefan, nicht wissend, dass Stefan Eisenkraut im Blut hatte. Durch das Eisenkraut kippte sie auf den Boden, als Stefan zu ihr kam war schon sein Vater da und befahl ihm, den Sheriff zu holen. Der tat es. Damon kam und wollte alle stoppen, die sie weg trugen. Guiseppe stoppte ihn, wohl wissend, dass er für Katherine sterben würde. Damon gab Stefan die Schuld, dass sie getötet wurde. Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg, Katherine zu befreien. Damon wurde bei diesem Versuch erschossen. Stefan griff nach einer Pistole um den, der geschossen hat zu töten, wurde aber auch von ihm erschossen. Er sah noch wie Katherine weg fuhr. Katherine sah, wie Stefan und Damon tot auf dem Boden lagen. Sie ging zu Stefan, sie sagte ihm, dass sie ihn liebt, küsste ihn und versprach ihn, dass sie irgendwann wieder zusammen sein werden. Beide begannen am nächsten Tag die Verwandlung in einen Vampir. Während Stefan von Katherine manipuliert wurde, ihr Blut zu trinken, tat es Damon freiwillig aus Liebe. Damon wollte kein Vampir werden, er hätte es nur für Katherine getan, er würde lieber sterben. Stefan ging zu seinem Vater, um sich zu verabschieden, während Damon zur Fells Church Kirche ging und sah, wie Katherine in die Kirche getragen wurde. Als Stefan zurück kam hatte er das Blut von seinem Vater in seinem Blut und seine Verwandlung würde nun beendet werden. Er brachte Damon eine junge Frau als "Geschenk" mit, damit Damon sich auch zu Ende verwandeln kann und sie für immer zusammen als Brüder sein könnten. Nach einigen zögern trank Damon. Damon war wütend, dass Katherine auch Stefan in einen Vampir verwandeln wollte und versprach ihm Elend für den Rest seines Lebens. Damon redete mit Emily Bennett damit sie die Vampire vor dem richtigen Tod in der Kirche rettete. Da Emily Katherine rettete, schützte Damon Emilys Familie vor dem Scheiterhaufen. In den späteren Jahren Katherine hielt immer ein Auge nach Stefan offen und stalkte ihn ein bisschen. Sie hielt sich aber immer in einer Gewissen Entfernung auf. Sie gab zu, dass sie ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf Stefans beste Freundin, der Vampir, Lexi war, da Stefan sehr viel Spaß mit ihr hatte. Staffel 1 Damon weiß, dass Kathrerine noch mit den anderen 26thumb|262px|Ein Bild von Katherine in Stefans Tagebuch. Vampiren in der Gruft gefangen ist und plant sie daraus zu holen um mit ihr den Rest der Ewigkeit zu verbringen. Stefan war währenddessen mit ihrem Doppelgänger Elena Gilbert zusammen. Als Stefan erfuhr, dass Katherine noch am Leben war, in der Gruft, war er geschockt. Aber er sagte Damon, dass er ihm Helfen würde, damit er mit Katherine die Stadt verlassen würde, für immer. Doch in Warheit wollte er das gar nicht, denn Katherine zurück zu bringen war für ihn das Schlimmste. Nachdem Emily den Kristall zerstört hatte wurde bekannt, dass Damon nach Emilys Grimoire suchte. Stefan fand das Grimore vor Damon und hatte nicht vor es ihm zu geben, doch Damon kam und drohte Elena etwas anzutun, wenn Stefan es ihm nicht gab. Stefan tauschte das Buch im Austausch zu Elenas Sicherheit. Bonnie und Sheila Bennet waren nachkommen von Emily und machen die Gruft auf. Doch Damon suchte in der ganzen Gruft und konnte sie nicht finden. Doch Damon war nicht der einzige, der jemanden aus der Gruft holen wollte, Ana wollte auch ihre Mutter Pearl aus der Gruft holen. Damon suchte sie auf und würgte Pearl, sie sagte ihm, dass Katherine nie in der Gruft war. Ana erzählte Damon, dass sie Katherine mal gesehen hatte und sie wusste wo Damon war, sich aber nicht darum gekümmert hatte. Damon war erschüttert, als er diese Nachricht gehört hatte. thumb|left|244px|Damon und Stefan sehen Elena gekleidet wie Katherine.Damon trank und feierte seine Sorgen weg. Mit der Rückkehr von Elenas Vampir Mutter Isobel Flemming, die für Katherine arbeitet, und gab Isobel nicht das Gerät, dass sie haben wollte, dass alle Vampire in Mystic Falls. Er gab es Elena, die es Bonnie gab, damit sie den Zauber auflöste, der auf dem Gerät lag. Elena gab es danach dann wieder Isobel, wobei sie nicht wusste, dass Bonnie den Zauber gar nicht aufgelöst hatte. Auf der Gründerball Parade kam Elena in einem Kleid an, sodass sie so aussah wie Katherine um Stefans Begleiter zu sein. Elenas Onkel, John Gilbert, offenbarte Elenas biologischer Vater zu sein. Er schaltete das Gerät ein um alle Vampire in der Stadt zu töten, darunter natürlich auch Stefan und Damon. Alaric Saltzman, half Stefan nicht weg geschleppt zu werden, während Elenathumb|Katherine tut so als wäre sie Elena und küsst Damon. half nicht verbrannt zu werden. Katherine kam zurück zur Stadt, sie nahm Elenas Sachen und ging zu ihrem Haus. Sie war überrascht Damon zu sehen, tat aber so als wäre sie Elena. Damon küsst sie und Katherine küsst zurück. Sie werden aber von Jenna unterbrochen. Jenna dachte es wäre Elena und bittet sie rein. Katherine redet mit John, der auch denkt es wäre Elena, doch die schneidet ihm die Finger ab und stößt ihn ein Messer in den Bauch. Elena kam nach Hause, telefoniert mit ihm und sagt ihm, dass alle ihre Sachen geklaut wurden. Sie kommt rein und hört etwas in der Küche. Sie geht rein und sieht was es war... Staffel 2 thumb|left|Katherine tut so als währe sie Elena.Als Katherine zurückkam, war das mit John nicht das einzige davor hatte Damon "Elena" geküsst, wovon Elena aber nichts wusste. Damon wurde als erstes klar, was passiert war. Katherine kam zurück in Haus der Gilbert und stieß auf Stefan, sie spielte weiter, doch als Katherine Stefan küssen wollte bemerkte es auch er. Sie hatten einen kleinen Kampf, doch Katherine konnte entkommen, als Damon und Elena den Raum betraten. Stefan war wütend, dass Damon Elena küssen wollte, doch Elena erinnerte ihn daran, dass es nur Katherine war. Stefan ging zum Lockwood und traf dort auf Bonnie und Katherine. thumb|Stefan und Katherine bei den Lockwoods.Sie gingen weg und Stefan versuchte aus Katherine herauszukriegen, was sie vorhat. Katherine sagte, dass sie wegen ihm zurück gekommen war, er sagte, dass er sie aber hasse. Daraufhin stoße sie ihn in den Bauch und sagte, dass es der Anfang und nicht das Ende einer Liebesgeschichte sei. Katherine kam zurück zur Salvatore Pension um sich von Damon zu verabschieden, doch es Endete damit, dass die beiden rum machen bis Damon sie unterbrach um sie etwas zu fragen. Katherine wusste die Frage bereits und antwortete darauf, dass sie ihn niemals geliebt hatte, dass sie immer nur Stefan geliebt hatte. Als sie ging hinterließ sie einen Damon mit einem gebrochenen Herzen. thumb|left|Stefan und Katherine tanzen in Stefans Traum.Stefan träumte davon mit Katherine thumb|Damon ist traurig, weil sich Katherine für Stefan entschieden hat.1864 zu tanzen. Er versuchte sie zu küssen, doch sie ermahnte ihn, dann das war ein Tanz ohne Berührungen. Er sollte sich an die Regeln halten. Stefan sah Damon und sagte, dass Damon ziemlich Traurig sei, da Katherine ihn ausgewählt hat. Sie sagte ihm, dass er schon jemand andern zum amüsieren gefunden hat. Als Stefan noch mal zu Elena sah, war er dort mit Elena aus dem 21. Jahrhundert und sie gingen weg. Stefan folgte ihnen und sie waren plötzlich im Mysic Grill. Dort sah er Elena und Damon kuschelt Billiard spielen. Katherine kam zu ihm und erzählte ihm, dass sie sich genau so fühlte, wenn er mit Elena zusammen ist. thumb|left|Stefan und Katherine in seinem Bett.Stefan wachte in seinem Zimmer mit Elena im Arm auf. Irgendwann merkte er, dass es Katherine war und sprang auf. Er versuchte sie am Anfang anzugreifen, doch die sagte ihm, dass er ihn zerfetzen und sich gleichzeitig die Nägel machen könnte. Sie fand es sehr leicht in Stefans Kopf zu gelangen. Als er sie fragte, wieso sie zurück gekommen war, sagte sie ihm, dass es drei Gründe gab. Er, er und er. Stefan fand Katherine m Wohnzimmer vor, wie sie sein Tagebuch laß. Er gab ihr ein Glas Blut, vom Vorrat von Damon. Sie geht wieder zurück zur ersten Gründerparty. Katherine sagte ihm siethumb|Stefan streichelt Katherine bevor er ihr Eisenkraut injiziert. habe ihn alles erzählt und fragte ihn ob er wegen Elena, oder um ich wieder in sie zu verlieben zrück gekommen war. Er näherte sich ihr, streichelte ihre Wange und dachte laut, was es nur ist, was er an ihr findet. Doch dann stößt er ihr eine Eisenkrautspritze in den Rücken, sodass sie zu Boden fällt. Er kettet sie im Keller an einen Stuhl an und fragte sie warum sie zurück gekehrt sei. Ihr Antwort war immer noch die Gleiche: wegen ihm. Er brach mit Handschuhen ein Stück Eisenkraut ab und strich ihr damit übers Gesicht, Katherine schrie. Katherine war darüber verärgert, dass Stefan ihr das antat und erzählte ihn über George Lockwood. Sie wusste sein pelziges Geheimnis und machte mit ihm ein Deal aus, wohl wissend, dass dann alle anderen Vampire sterben würden, ihre Freunde sterben würde. Sie sagte Stefan, dass sie es tat ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Katherine sagte, dass sie wegen ihm zurück gekommen war und dass sie ihn 1864 eine Liebe nicht erzwungen hatte, sie hatte ihm nur die Angst genommen und erinnerte ihn an die Nacht in der er sie nach Hause gebracht hatte. Stefan wollte diese Antwort nicht akzeptieren. Elena kam in die Pension und Katherine riss sich von den Ketten los. Sie gab zu, dass sie nach dem Vorfall von 1864 jeden Tag Eisenkraut trank um sie zu stärken und sich immun dagegen zu machen. Sie stach Stefan und traf Elena, floh aber kurz danach. An diesem Abend sprach Katherine mit Damon im Grill. Sie sprachen über Wehrwölfe und er sagte ihr, dass er nicht mehr eifersüchtig auf Katherine Vorliebe zu Stefan sei. thumb|left|Stefan tanzt mit Katherine.Nachdem Damon Katherines Marionette Mason getötet hatte zwang Katherine Jenna, die Tante von Elena, sich ein Messer in den Bauch zu rammen. Das veranlasste Elena dazu einzusehen, dass Katherine alles machen würde um sie und Stefan zu trennen, also machte sie Schluss mit Stefan. Katherine hatte den Plan sich den Mondstein beim Maskenball zu holen, also kam sie dort hin und tat so als wäre sie Elena, während die echte Elena zu Hause mit Alaric und Jenna blieb. Stefan und Damon arbeiteten mit Bonnie, Jeremy und Caroline zusammen um Katherine zu töten. Doch Katherine behält die Oberhand indem sie ihre eigene Hexe mitbringt. Während Katherine mit Stefan tanzt sagt sie ihm, dass sie den Mondstein haben will, sonst wird sie die Stadt so zerfetzen, dass es Blut regnet. Als Beweis dafür tötet sie Aminee Bradly. Stefan und Damon lockten Katherine, mit Carolines Hilfe, Katherine in eine Falle und versuchten sie zu töten. Doch Jeremy kam ins Zimmerthumb|Damon versucht Katherine zu töten. reingestürmt und erzählte ihnen, dass Katherine und Elena verbunden sind, sodass wenn einer sich wehtut die andere das gleiche spürt. Aber keiner der dreien kann aus dem Raum heraus, da Bonnie den Raum verzaubert hat. Bonnie kann Lucy, Katherines Hexe und Bonnies Cousine, vom guten überzeugen und Katherine zu verraten. Bonnie gibt Lucy den Mondstein, die ihn Katherine gibt. Doch der Mondstein ist verzaubert, sodass Katherine zusammenbricht. Damon bringt Katherine dann in die Gruft und Katherine ist eingesperrt. Doch Katherine bittet Damon es nicht zu tun, sie sagt sie brauchen ihre Hilfe, denn Elena ist, laut ihr, in Gefahr. thumb|left|Elena spricht mit Katherine.Trotz ihrer Gefangenschaft kann Elena Caroline davor überzeugen Stefan abzulenken damit sie mich Katherine reden kann. Stefan hat aber mistrauen an der ganzen Geschichte und merkt, dass Caroline etwas verheimlicht, doch die verrät es nicht. Stefan findet aber von alleine heraus, wo Elena ist und als er dort ankommt nennt er sie eine "phsychopatische, herrschsüchtige Schlampe", Katherine erwidert dagegen, dass während jeder in Elenas nähe in Gefahr ist weil Klaus kommt sie die sicherste "Psychopatenschlampe" der Stadt ist. Als Stefan und Damon eingesehen haben, dass sie den Mondstein brauchen sind sie zu Katherine gegangen um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihnen den Geben soll. Diese weigert sich jedoch und sie entwerfen einen Plan um mit derthumb|Katherine beißt Jeremy. Hilfe von Bonnie sich den Mondstein zu holen. Doch Jeremy kommt ihnen zuvor, er nimmt sich etwas von dem Staub, dass gegen Katherine hilft und geht alleine zur Höhle. Er kommt rein, aber nicht rechtzeitig wieder raus, denn Katherine hält ihn auf. Damon wurde von der Gruppe getrennt um thumb|left|Stefan geht in die Gruft.Elena von ihrem Selbstmörderischen Trip weg zu locken und Stefan läuft in die Gruft um Katherine davon aufzuhalten Jeremy noch einmal weh zu tun. Nachdem Stefan mit Katherine in der thumb|left|200px|Katherine und Stefan in der Gruft in Stefans gewollter Traum von Katherine.Gruft gefangen ist bittet er Damon ein Auge auf Elena zu werfen. Katherine sagt zu Stefan, dass es Damon bestimmt ganz toll findet Elena jetzt für sich alleine zu haben und stichelt Stefan damit. Als Stefan nicht auf sie Reagiert schleicht sie sich in seine Träume. Als Stefan schläft sieht er eine Illusion von Katherine wie sich vor ihm auszieht und ihn wegen Elena und Damon verspottet. Sie lässt ihn Träumen, dass sie sich leidenschaftlich und stürmisch miteinander rum machen. Doch als Stefan aufwacht schlägt er sich Katherine aus seinen Kopf und ist wütend auf sie, weil sie das macht. Schließlich macht Elena einen Deal mit Elijah in dem er Stefan befreit. Dies tut er auch und er zwingt Katherine in der Gruft zu bleiben. Trotz der drängen von Elena wollten die Salvatore Brüder nicht Elijahthumb|Katherine trinkt Blut, was Damon ihr gegeben hat. vertrauen und wollten einen Plan aushecken um Elijah zu töten. Damon geht zu Katherine, gibt ihr frische Klamotten und Blut und weiht sie in den Plan ein Elijah zu töten. Katherine gerät in Panik und sagt, dass wenn sie Elijah töten sie immer in der Gruft gefangen ist, Damon hatte mit diesen Worten alles erreicht, was er wissen wollte. Denn er hatte es nur als Vorwand benutzt um heraus zu kriegen, ob es wirklich Stimmt, dass man Urvampire mit einem Dolch töten kann. Alaric tötet Elijah, thumb|left|Katherine duscht in Damons Zimmer.doch da sie den Dolch wieder herausziehen wird er durch die Entfernung wieder zum Leben erweckt. Er geht zu Elena, die ihn wieder austrickst und ihn wieder erdolcht, dieses mal lassen sie den Dolch drinnen. Stefan und Damon bringen den Körper in den Keller. Als Damon in sein Zimmer kommt findet er dort Katherine unter der Dusche vor, die wusste, dass wenn ein Vampir stirbt alle seine Manipulationen aufgehoben werden. Sie war nun wieder frei um alle ihre Spiele zu spielen. Katherine tut so als wäre sie Elena und legt damit Stefan und Damon herein. thumb|Katherine tut so als wäre sie Elena.Katherine beschließt den Brüdern zu helfen, doch niemand glaubt ihr. Katherine versucht mit Damon zu spielen, der lehnt sie aber ab. Elijahs Hexenmeister versuchen ihn zu befreien, doch bei dieser Aktion musste Luka Martin sterben. Sein Vater, Jonas Martin, geht zu Elena. Damon und Stefan lassen Katherine Elena spielen und die beißt ihm in den Hals. Doch er war noch nicht ganz gestorben. Er gibt Bonnie noch ihre Kräfte wieder, bevor Stefan in durch ein Genickbruch vollständig umbringt. Katherine hatte immer gesagt, dass sie nie Damon geliebt hatte, dass es immer nur Stefan war. Es wird gezeigt, dass sie sich wirklich um Damon sorgt. Als sie zur Salvatore Pension zurückkehrt um Damon sein Mittel zur Heilung gegen den Wehrwolfbiss findet sie Damon und Elena vor, die sich küssen. Sie gibt Damon die Kur und gerade als sie auf dem Weg nach draußen ist dreht sie sich noch einmal um und sagt: "Es ist nicht schlimm beide zu lieben... hab ich auch" Und nachdem Katherine gegangen war guckten Damon und Elena erst ihr hinterher und dann einander an. Staffel 3 Katherine spielte in Die Homecoming-Party noch einmal Elena umthumb den Plan zu verwirklichen Klaus zu töten. Der erzählte ihr, dass wenn er sterben würde, auch Damon sterben würde. Dies teilte Katherine unweigerlich Stefan mit und wollte ihn davon überzeugen Damon zu retten. Als Stefan und Katherine dann zusammen im Auto saßen sagte sie ihm, dass er ihn und Damon geliebt hatte. In diesem Augenblick schien er es ihr das erste mal zu richtig zu glauben. Zitate Staffel 1 : Stefan: Sie müssen Miss Pierce sein. : Katherine: Bitte, nennen Sie mich Katherine : Katherine: Wer braucht Regeln? (kommt zu ihnen runter) Was dagegen wenn ich mitspiele? : Stefan: (ganz außer atem) Naja, Sie könnten sich verletzen, mein Bruder spielt gerne hart. : Katherine: Irgendwie glaube ich Sie spielen noch härter. (nimmt sich den Ball und rennt weg) : Damon: (zu Stefan) Was stehst du hier herum? Dieses Mädchen will eindeutig erobert werden... Wenn du es nicht tust, mach ich's. (rennt Katherine hinterher, dicht gefolgt von Stefan) : Katherine: Ich habe gewonnen, was ist mein Preis? : Damon: Was hätten Sie denn gerne? : Katherine: Ja, das fügt sich ja ganz wunderbar für mich. : Damon: Wieso das Miss Katherine? : Katherine: Jetzt habe ich sie beide zu meiner Unterhaltung hier. Zu aller erst brauche ich jemanden, der mich zum Gründerball begleitet. : Stefan: Es wäre mir eine Ehre--- : Damon: --- (beide) mit Vergnügen... (guckt Stefan an) : Katherine: (lächelt) Die gescheiten und freundlichen Salvatore-Brüder wollen mir beide zu Hilfe eilen. Wie soll ich mich nur je entscheiden? : -- Verlorene Mädchen Staffel 2 : Katherine: Du willst wissen, warum ich hier bin, Stefan? Ich bin deinetwegen zurückgekehrt. : Stefan: Das Problem dabei ist nur, dass ich dich hasse. : Katherine: (sticht in den Bauch) Du hast mich, ja? Das klingt nach dem Beginn einer Liebesgeschichte, nicht nach dem Ende. : Damon: Ich will nur die Wahrheit. Nur einmal. : Katherine: Stopp. Ich kenne die Frage bereits. Und die Antwort darauf. Die Warheit ist. Ich habe dich niemals geliebt. Sondern immer nur Stefan. : -- Die Rückkehr ---- : Katherine: Da hat jemand seine Tanzschuhe gefunden. Ah. Nicht berühren, Mr. Salvatore, so lauten die Regeln. : Stefan: Ich dachte, Sie würden nicht an Regeln glauben. : -- Reise in die Vergangenheit ---- : Katherine: Wir drei zusammen, ganz wie in alten Zeiten. Der Bruder, der mich zu sehr liebte und der, der mich zu wenig liebte. : Damon: Und die üble Vampirschlampe, die nur sich selbst liebte. : Katherine: Was ist mit dir passiert Damon? Früher warst du so süß und höflich. : Damon: Oh, der Damon ist vor langer Zeit gestorben. : Katherine: Gut, er war langweilig. : Katherine: Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, wie lästig deine Besessenheit von mir war? : Damon: Für uns beide. Schätzchen. : -- Maskenball ---- : Katherine: Es ist okay beide zu lieben... Hab ich auch. : -- Auferstanden von den Toten Staffel 3 : Stefan: Du wolltest Klaus seit 500 Jahren Tod sehen. Warum würdest du all das riskieren um Damons Leben zu retten. : Katherine: Ich wollte nicht nur versuchen Damons Leben zu retten, Stefan. Ich wollte deines retten. Deine Menschlichkeit... Sagen wir einfach, ich mag den alten Stefan lieber. : Stefan: Nee. Komm schon Katherine. Du kümmerst dich um keinen außer dir selbst. Hast du noch nie. : Katherine: Du und ich, wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt... Ich liebte dich. Ich liebte auch Damon. : -- Die Homecoming-Party Gallerie 1864 Vamp_face.jpg 164px-Katverv.jpg 164px-Gift.jpg 721px-Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-12349703-1024-682.jpg 402px-Damon upset.jpg 600px-658px-MemoryLane30.jpg 600px-658px-MemoryLane21.jpg Tumblr m43x6rl9PQ1r9j90to4 250.gif ImagesCA20COTT.jpg 600px-Kathamon-katherine-pierce-14840696-1280-751.jpg 578px-VD105-0024.jpg 578px-The-vampire-diaries-nina-dobrev-as-katherine-3.jpg 578px-Children of the Damned06.jpg 578px-04.jpg 513px-800px-Katherine v diaries carriage.jpg 423px-Tumblr m44fo711lh1rn6weio1 500.jpg 285px-Stefan Salvatore and Kathrine Pierce .jpg 256px-Normal cotd-bts-006.jpg Staffel 1 721px-Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-12349703-1024-682.jpg 560px-Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-11636497-1000-688.jpg 256px-Normal_cotd-bts-006.jpg 285px-Stefan_Salvatore_and_Kathrine_Pierce_.jpg 423px-Tumblr_m44fo711lh1rn6weio1_500.jpg 513px-800px-Katherine_v_diaries_carriage.jpg 578px-04.jpg 578px-Children_of_the_Damned06.jpg 578px-The-vampire-diaries-nina-dobrev-as-katherine-3.jpg 578px-VD105-0024.jpg 600px-Kathamon-katherine-pierce-14840696-1280-751.jpg 600px-Lost_Girls10.jpg 005781806c5.jpg Damon-elenakiss.jpg ImagesCA20COTT.jpg Tumblr_m43x6rl9PQ1r9j90to4_250.gif 164px-MemoryLane30.jpg 164px-Gift.jpg 164px-Katverv.jpg Vamp face.jpg Katherine Bild in Stefans Tagebuch.jpg|Ein Bild von Katherine in Stefans Tagebuch. 399519_268201886577603_267791323285326_753716_1376046230_n.jpg 396px-ElenaFoundersDay.png Staffel 2 327px-Tumblr_m4o82fk90G1qg3zkmo1_500.jpg 518px-Memory_lanepic.jpg 528px-TheReturn05.jpg 563px-MemoryLane11.jpg 577px-TheReturn01.jpg 577px-TheReturn04.jpg 578px-MemoryLane3.jpg 600px-658px-MemoryLane21.jpg 600px-658px-MemoryLane30.jpg 600px-Funnyppp.gif 600px-Killkiss.jpg 600px-Kisssss.jpg 600px-Rules.jpg 600px-Rules3.jpg 600px-Stedemtalk.jpg 600px-Vlcsnap-00003.jpg 600px-Vlcsnap-00004.jpg 681px-Mas005.jpg Katherine-katherine-pierce-18129785-500-281.gif Katherine-katherine-pierce-18129826-500-275.gif Mas033.jpg MemoryLane5.jpg MemoryLane6.jpg Stefan_and_katherine_cuddling.gif 397px-TheReturn014.png 402px-Damon_upset.jpg 391px-Stefan_and_katherine_2_the_return_1.png 210VampireDiaries1525.jpg imagesCALNHYC6.jpg Katherine-2x10-the-vampire-diaries-17443641-1024-578.jpg 0279.jpg|Katherine trinkt Blut, was Damon ihr gegeben hat. Katherine-in-Damon-s-shower-katherine-pierce-19407231-499-321.jpg|Katherine duscht in Damons Zimmer. Staffel 3 e624d8bc29_81437304_o2.gif Katherine_stefan_3x09-d4fwuqz.gif Stefan-Katherine-3x09-katherine-and-stefan-26810821-500-281.gif Siehe auch Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Romantische Beziehung Kategorie:Verfeindete Beziehung Kategorie:Dreiecksbeziehungen Kategorie:Freundschaftliche Beziehung